Opposites Attract
by flocklover19
Summary: Max is your typical highschool kid excited for his senior year but when his parents drop the bomb that they have to move max is heartbroken. yes you read that correct HIS in this story each MR characters gender has been swithced. longer summary inside. :
1. Chapter 1

**Max is your typical highschool kid excited for his senior year, when his parents drop the bomb on him that they have to move, Max is furious. But when he moves to Tuscon Arizona he meets a group of teens and one specific dark haired sarcastic and silent girl he finds himself attracted to. **

**ATTENTION BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY I'm letting you know that the genders of each MR Character has been switched. So that means Max is actually a boy, Fang is a girl, Iggy is a girl, Gasman is a girl, Angel is a boy, and Nudge is a boy. I'm changing the names of some so to clear it up. here they are I'm keeping some of their nicknames. But you'll have to read and find out which ones. Also Ages are different.**

_18__ Max: Maximum Antonio Ride "Max"_

_18__ Fang: Francesca Michelle Black_

_17__ Iggy: Ignacia Reed_

_17__ Nudge: Nathaniel Knight._

_16__ Gasman: Gianna Marie Brooks. "gassy"_

_15__ Angel: Andy Christopher Brooks_.

**Max POV**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me mom, how could you make me move my senior year this was supposed to be my year, now I have to go to a place that I'm most likely going to hate and make new friends" I practically screamed at my Mom.

While raising my hands in frustration resisting the urge to run my hands furiously through my dirty blonde hair, which I usually did when I was upset.

Which if you couldn't tell, I was beyond upset.

"Maximo Antonio Ride do not raise your voice with me hijito. I'm sorry I had to do this but it's for the best now go to your room and finish packing up. The U-Haul will be here soon and we have to get on the road before traffic starts if we're going to make it to Arizona by this afternoon" said Mom.

"Come on Max listen to your mother son, we wouldn't do this on purpose things happen" said Jeb.

Notice I didn't call him dad cause let's just say we didn't have the classic father son bond. I didn't even look like him, he had blue eyes, pale skin, and dirty blonde hair. I had tan skin, light brown chocolate eyes and dirty blonde hair. I mainly got my looks from my Mom.

I clenched my jaw and resisted the urge to say some smartass comment. I rolled my eyes and looked at my Mother.

She walked towards me and cupped my face with her small feminine hand and gave me a peck on the cheek. She sighed and gave me a sad look, while looking into my warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Perdonadme" she whispered to me in Spanish, and walked away with a box in her hand.

**(perdonadme means forgive me, hijito means son or boy)**

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head knowing I couldn't stay mad at my Mom for too long. Jeb on the other hand, I would stay mad. Besides it's not her fault her dick of a boss always made her move around so much

I ignored Jeb and trudged up the stairs and opened the door to my now empty room, which only had a couple boxes and my skateboard on the ground. I sat on the floor and flinched when it creaked underneath my weight; the sound to loud in my now vacant house which was void of any noise.

I felt my leg vibrate and pulled out my white Iphone 4s. The screened was lit up showing I had a text from both J.J and Chase my two best friends that I would soon be leaving behind here in California.

_**J.J: LOOK OUT UR WINDOW!**_

_**Chase: Yo Max! LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW;)**_

I smiled and locked my screen slipping my phone back into my cargos while walking over to the window, already knowing I would see my two friends there. I flung the window open, and looked down to see both Chase and J.J. standing there waving like idiots, and smiling up at me with big goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Smile any harder and your faces are going to get stuck like that" I said while chuckling.

"Shut up Bro you know you're going to miss my sexiness'" said Chase while running a hand through his Auburn brown hair his green eyes twinkling with mischief and sadness.

"Yea Max you're not going to find anyone like us in boring ass Arizona so rejoice in the moments were having right now." Said J.J. while smiling her white smile that stood out stark compared to her tan skin hazel eyes and even lighter brown hair.

"I really am going to miss you guys" I said smiling down sadly at them.

"Hey don't go all gay on me now, just come down here and say goodbye. We'll meet in front alright" said Chase.

I nodded and pulled my head back, slamming the window shut. I grabbed the leftover boxes and my board then took one last glance at my room before closing it for the last time.

I walked out the front door into the California morning summer heat. I put my boxes and board down in the back of the U-Haul, knowing my mom was already in the front seat probably giving me a moment to say my final goodbyes.

Jeb most likely took the Mercedes guardian and was already ahead on the road.

I turned around just as Chase and J.J. turned the corner of my house. J.J had tears running down her face and she ran towards me and barreled into my arms holding me tightly. I hugged her back for a couple seconds before holding her at arms length.

"Hey now don't cry I'm not dying just moving away, I'll text and call you guys all the time I promise" I said to both of them.

J.J. nodded her head and planted a kiss on my cheek and smiled sadly at me before stepping back. I looked at Chase and gave him one of those awkward one armed Bro hugs.

"Take care man, and visit soon" whispered Chase.

I nodded my head and waved at them jogging to the passenger seat of the Truck I opened the door and plopped right next to my Mom.

"Ready Hijo?" she said while smiling, her familiar exact brown eyes shining back at me. She looked disappointed when I didn't answer her right away; she lifted a hand and ran it through her short brown hair like I did when I was frustrated.

"Whatever just drive" I said. I leaned into the seat and plugged in my black and red Beats to my Iphone knowing this would be a long drive. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply hopping to just sleep the drive off.

* * *

><p>"Max baby wake up were here" said my Mom, while nudging my shoulder.<p>

I groaned and turned over trying to get comfortable but failing miserably when my shoulder slammed into the cup holder thing.

"Ouch Damn it" I muttered while rubbing my shoulder.

"Watch your language young man, now get up and help us unload this stuff" said Jeb.

I stepped out of the car and looked at the house and felt my jaw drop. The house was cream colored orange and white. There were two garages on each side of the house 2 on the left and 1 on the right. They were already open showing Jeb's Mercedes Guardian, Moms Red Nissan, and my white Lamborghini Aventador already parked inside. The house had a little grass pathway with palm trees that lead to double white doors and white columns that stretched to the roof and a balcony on what looked to be the second floor.

Yea we had money; Jeb was some crazy scientist that worked for some billion dollar company called Itex that owned like half the world, Mom was a veterinarian.

"I'm guessing you like this house?" said Mom while giggling at my expression.

I snapped myself out of my trance and smiled at her.

"Yea I guess it's nice" I said, while chuckling happily to know the tension between me and her had faded. Sure she made me move my senior year but I still loved her no matter what.

"Well good to know me and your mom already took out most of the stuff and had it loaded into the house, there's still a couple more of your things in the back of the U-Haul go get it and put it inside. Your room is upstairs to the far right and your bathroom is across the hall." Jeb grunted, while struggling underneath the weight of the boxes.

He walked into the house followed by Mom, I turned around to grab the left over things which were my board and blanket covers. I started closing the door of the U-Haul when an ear splitting scream froze me in my place.

I looked over to the house on my right to see a group of people surrounding some sort of scene, In the middle of it where two girls.

Both were tall and looked to be around my age. One was fair skinned with medium length strawberry blonde hair even from where I was I could tell she had piercing blue eyes; she wore jean shorts and a white tank top. She was nicely built with long legs and arms.

The other girl was beautiful… she was tan, tanner than me. With long wavy black hair that cascaded down her back in delicate tendrils she had thick side swept bangs that felt into here eyes. She had the legs of an athlete and her butt was downright fine as hell and perky, her breast were perfectly round not to big not too small.

But what really caught my eye were her eyes. They were dark, and looked black from where I was standing even from the 15 or so feet that was between us. I could see the thick long lashes that framed them.

She wore Black shorts, a black v-neck, and black vans. How was she not dying in this heat? I have no idea, I swear ill never understand girls.

"FRANCESA MICHELLE BLACK HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT STINK BOMB WASN'T MINE" screamed the strawberry blonde.

Did she just saw bomb? I'm really hoping she did not just say bomb.

The girl who I'm assuming was Francesca narrowed her eyes at the other girl and stepped forward her hand clenching and unclenching. Anger flashed through those dark ominous eyes. I hadn't even realized I had walked towards them till I was right behind them.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

The two girls whipped their heads at me and their eyes widened in surprise as they took me in. The strawberry blonde smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Oh jeez, you must be the new neighbor, my parents told me about you guys moving in!" she said with enthusiam and a warm welcoming smile, she had a nice smile.

"My names Ignacia Reed, but don't ever call me Ignacia just call me Iggy." She said.

I shook her hand and nodded.

"I'm Maximum, but everyone just calls me Max"

"Well Max Ms Silent and Grumpy over here is as you heard Francesca, but call her that and well let's just say you'll end up somehow in Timbuktu. Just call her Fang" said Iggy.

I raised an eyebrow at them both, questioning them.

"Got a problem pretty boy?" said Fang.

"Nope no problem at all… Francesca" I chuckled to myself despite Iggys warning. If these people knew me at all they would know I don't take kindly to orders.

The girls' blackish-brown eyes flared with anger and her mouth quirked to one side as she rolled her eyes but didn't speak. She really is not that talkative.

"I'm liking this guy already and we just met." Said an African American boy with mocha colored skin, dark brown eyes and extremely short hair it was almost a buzz. He looked to be about 18 maybe 17. He had extremely white teeth that stood out nicely against his skin.

"I'm Nathaniel but everyone calls me Nate or Nudge" he said to me.

"This here is Andy and Gianna or Gassy, don't ask why we call her that just stay away on burrito night." Nate pointed to two people, who both had curly blonde hair way lighter than mines and mischievous blue eyes.

The one who I'm guessing was Gassy blushed lightly at what Nate said.

I nodded at both of them and smiled

"Hey" I said while holding my hand out, they both took my hand and shaked while muttering back hellos.

"So where did you move from?" said Andy the short blonde haired boy.

"I just moved here from Cali" I said.

"Oh Cali, dude isn't that place like the number one chick-magnet. Like I heard hot babes from everywhere come to that place aren't there like naked beaches as well, I've always wanted to go to one of those but I fee-"

"Nate shut up you sexist arrogant pig" said Iggy, her cheeks flamed red as she stared at the African boy.

He grinned sheepishly at me.

"Sorry man I tend to talk a lot sometimes" Nate said.

"Your good bro, you remind me of my best friend chase." I Said smiling sadly at him, remembering my best friend I had known since middle school.

"Iggy don't act like you wouldn't say the same about the boys in Cali" said Fang.

I looked at Fang to see her already staring at me; I scrunched my eyebrows at her, questioning with my eyes why she was looking at me. Not that I was complaining or anything.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer" I said and winked at her.

"Right and risk the chance of breaking my camera from a snapshot of your ugliness? I'll pass." She said while rolling her eyes.

I huffed and felt warmth seep into my cheeks. I opened my mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"MAXIMO ANTONIO RIDE, GET YOUR CULO OVER HERE AHORA MISMO AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS THIS?" screamed my Mother.

**(culo means butt, ahora mismo means right now)**

I jumped and looked towards my house to see her flailing back and forth in her hands… the porn magazines that belonged to Chase. I had forgotten all about those, he had left them in my house a couple nights ago to hide them from his mom.

I felt my face completely turn red as I heard little hushed giggles come from the group of people I just met.

"MAMA ésos no son mio" i screamed back at her.

**(mama those aren't mine)**

"oh really then who do they belong to?" she said then quieted down when she realized we had an audience. Her eyes widened then she breathed in deeply.

"Inside now Max" she said, then walked back in.

I turned to them and smiled sheepishly. I could still feel the warmth of the blood rushing through my face at the embarrassment.

"so Antonio who do those magazines belong to?" said Iggy while giggling.

I rolled my eyes at the fact that she used my middle name to address me something J.J. had always done…

"They belong to a friend but anyways, I got to go. Ill hopefully see you guys around?" I said.

"Oh trust me you will be" said Iggy.

I took one last look at Fang and smiled at her, her mouth lifted alittle in one corner her way of smiling.

I waved slightly before heading back to the dreaded talk I would now face with my mom.

What a great first day.

Note the sarcasm people, didn't catch on? Well then you're an idiot.

**Hi guys so I've had this idea in my head for awhile I really hope you liked it! give me your opinions and please please review honestly if you hate it tell me if you like it tell me hell you can review with a bunch of jumbled letters as long as I know someone actually read this.**

**(:**

**-kathy.**

**P.s. any questions just leave a comment or message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Fangs POV**

Fang watched as the boy from next door walked back to his house, her midnight gold eyes trailed down his body starting from his head. His hair was a dirty blonde that glinted in the sunlight; his eyes were a delicious brown that you could just lose yourself in. He had a strong jaw, and the smoothest plump lips she had ever seen on a boy.

He was extremely tall and even underneath the white T he had been wearing his muscles stood out taut against it. He was very tan, and you could see that he was part Spanish, her questions being confirmed when his mother spoke it.

Her eyes trailed lower to his butt and watched-

"Oh my, is the infamous Fangy checking out the new hottie in town?" Iggy said, sarcasticness underlying her serious tone.

Fang rolled her eyes and punched her best friend in the shoulder.

"shut up" Fang mumbled, her eyes flickering back to the boy to see him already gone, she felt disappointed to know he was.

Whoa hold up what?

I disappointed, she thought to herself, she hadn't even known him for more than 10 minutes, and already she was craving the steady look of his warm brown eyes resting on her.

Not that she would ever admit that, besides he was most likely, like every other ass in town; a player with no self respect, or remorse.

I knew better than to get myself involved with boys intimately. I had way too much on my plate.

"Please, don't even act like you weren't checking out his ass the minute he walked away" Nudge said, jealously clearly evident in his tone

his eyes narrowing, at Iggys pale blue ones. If that didn't scream jealously she didn't know what did. Those two were so clueless, to the feelings they had towards one another, there progressive flirting really was getting out of hand.

"Someone's a little jealous" muttered Andy underneath his breath quietly but not quietly enough because both Iggy and Nudges face flushed a bright red as they suddenly became very interested in their shoes.

* * *

><p>After everyone had left only Fang and Iggy remained in Iggys room both lying down on her bed staring up at her blue ceiling, the only sound in the room there hushed breathing as they thought of today.<p>

"So what do you think of Mr. HottieMcHot"said Iggy, her face turned towards Fang, waggling her eyebrows as she waited for Fangs response.

Fang shrugged her shoulders and breathed in deeply.

"He's cute" fang said simply.

"_CUTE_? That boy is a freaking god sent down from the heavens clearly there is someone who has mercy on us because he was so checking you out" Iggy said, her voice cracking at the beginning. Most likely due to the fact, that I didn't show much interest in him.

Just because I didn't squeal and tremble at the knees like most girls would.

I'm a pretty damn good actor; and can hide my emotions easily. Yes I'm an 18 year old teen with hormones doesn't mean I'm open about it like Iggy is.

"Oh really your scolding me, for not being good with boys, what's going on in Nudge and Iggy town?" Fang said raising an eyebrow at her friend in question, daring her to avoid the question.

"Nothing me and Nate are friends and friends only. I don't know why you think differently" said Iggy.

Fang opened her mouth to scold Iggy about being the worst liar ever, when her phone vibrated in the pocket of her black jean shorts.

She reached down and pulled out her black Iphone and read the text message.

_**Michael: gety ur ass hojme noww.**_

Fang sighed and looked up at Iggy, her friend already smiling sadly knowing it was her brother from hell whom had texted her.

"Go home I know you need to, even if I begged you to stay you wouldn't listen to me but if anything bad happens I want you to come here immediately alright? You know my door is always open." Iggy said while smiling gently.

I nodded and sat up from the bed, slipping my feet into my black vans jogging down the stairs quickly and out the door.

I shivered slightly as the cool summer night air brushed against my bare legs. I jogged out of her neighborhood and across the street to the tiny white apartment complex. I pulled my keys out of my pocket, and opened the door the smell of alcohol and other unknown scents hitting me in the face.

I scrunched my nose and coughed as I inhaled the smoke, the house looked worse than it did yesterday brown stairs covered the floor and empty beer cans were scattered everywhere. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, as I tried to make my way across the clutter of mess.

I opened the door to my brother's room, and barely had enough time to duck the glass bottle of whiskey he chucked at me. It exploded against the wall and little glass shards scratched against my skin. I didn't even flinch as I stared my brother dead on in the face.

He looked so much like me that it made me sick, he was tall and lean like me well built with the body of an athlete. He had black hair that was spiked up in the front and a great smile. The only difference being he had dark emerald green eyes which now flashed with an all too familiar anger towards me.

"Where were you?" he slurred, trying to look angry but only managing to look more stupid and drunk.

"I was at Iggys with everyone like I told you I would be" I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes, but failed miserably.

"Don't get an attitude with me young lady, you're going to respect me you bitch" he said while staggering to the side.

I rushed forward and put an arm around his waist helping him to regain his balance. He pushed me away weakly; I stepped away but was still cautious just to make sure he didn't plan on falling over and bashing his head sometime soon.

"I don't need your help" he grumbled.

"Well clearly you do! You're just drunk and acting dumb now let me help you" I said walking forward hesitantly.

"I SAID NO" he screamed

I flinched but tried not to let my brothers outburst get to me, this wasn't just something out of the ordinary I was by now use to it. But something inside just came to life faster than a forest fire.

"you know what you've been a real pain in the ass Michael Black, ever since mum and dad died you've been like a completely different person! News flash asshole you're not the only one who lost someone. I did too, unless you're too drunk to remember that you have an 18 year old sister who is just as lost as you. But I'm pulling my shit together and not drinking myself silly" I said.

By the end of my little rant, I was breathless and stared at the brother with my signature death glare.

It was the first time I had rebutted against Michael, and it sure as hell felt good. Also that with the fact that it was the most I've said to him in months.

Anger flashed through his emerald green eyes, I didn't have time to react before he stepped forward and slapped me.

I felt my face jerk to the side, and tears stung behind my eyes. My hand flew up to cradle my face as I felt the oncoming bruise. I stared at my brother in shock and backed away from him.

"I hate you" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. I took one last look into his green eyes that were filled with turmoil and a tornado of conflicting emotions. Pain, anger, sadness…regret.

I looked away and wrenched the door to his room open and ran into mine already knowing what I was getting. I grabbed my black backpack and shoved in clothes, toiletries, and my charger. Before stalking back out of my room and to the front door

"Fan-Francesca where are you going!" Michael yelled behind me.

"AWAY FROM YOU"I screamed back at him before slamming the door. I ran a couple blocks into the forest, behind my complex to my secret hiding spot. I slowed my pace until I reached my destination and let out the long awaited tears that had been threatening to fall back at my home.

**MAX'S POV**

I lay against my bed as remnants of the day returned. I still hated this place but so many interesting things had happened in one day. Saying goodbye to Chase and J.J.; seeing the new house, meeting Iggy, Nate, Andy, Gassy, and Fang. Arguing with my mom, that those magazines weren't mine, to the point where she got irritated and sent me to my room to set things up.

I rolled my eyes thinking of my mom and how stubborn and over dramatic she could be, but I had to have gotten it from somewhere right?

I sighed in frustration and looked out my window, it was already night time but it was summer and here I was wallowing in self pity. I rolled off my bed and walked to my black dresser pulling out a pair of red basketball shorts and pulled on my black Beatles shirt. I slipped my foot into my red Nikes, and grabbed my headphones and phone.

I trudged down the stairs and was almost out the front door, when a certain someone stopped me in my tracks.

"And where exactly do you think you're going mister?" said Jeb. In his don't start with me young man voice.

I turned around to face him and shrugged casually.

"Just going on a run, no biggy Dad"

"Hmm let me think about it no, upstairs now" he said while pointing up.

"Really what am I a prisoner now, this is so unfair I'm 18 now Jeb you can't keep treating me like a child." I said frustrated.

"My house my rules" he said stubbornly.

"Oh really the classic my house my rules real nice Jeb how cliché of you" I said already making my way upstairs.

"Oh you want cliché young man, go to your room!"He screamed.

"I'm already in my room" I snarled while slamming the door for emphasis.

I leaned against the door and looked at the window, hope flaring inside me at a possible escape. I ran over to it and flung it open looking down, the drop wasn't that long; As long as you weren't an idiot about it.

I climbed out of the window and walked silently along the side of the house, before jumping off and landing on the balls of my feet lightly.

**Score Max:1 Jeb:0**

I broke out into an all out sprint, while plugging my head phones in and turning it all the way up. I didn't really know where I was going, just following my instinct. I found myself in the woods across from where I live; I slowed down as I entered a sort of clearing.

I could hear a bubbling sound, not 10 feet away there was a little creek. I saw a rock protruding from the creek and I walked towards it breathlessly and unplugged my ear buds and took off my shirt leaning down and taking a handful of the water splashing it onto my neck.

The water surprisingly cool on this warm summer night. I sat down and looked at the full moon realizing how extremely peaceful I felt at the moment.

I was so lost in thought, that when I heard a strange sniffling sound I nearly jumped out of my skin.

My head snapped to my right but my vision was obscured by the rock. I got up and prayed to god it wasn't some serial killer.

I walked around and looked to the ground to see a familiar dark haired girl sitting on the ground her head in her hands. My breathing hitched in my throat when I realized she was crying.

"Francesca?" I said.

**FANGS POV**

I sniffled quietly to myself having already cried enough to last me a millennium. I sighed and leaned my head into my arms thankful I had this place all to myself.

Or so I thought, you can imagine how shocked I was when I heard a soft deep voice say my name quietly.

"Francesca?"

I jumped up and squeaked and look at the boy from before named Max. He wore nothing but red shorts and shoes and I tried not to gawk at his perfectly toned muscles.

"MAX! What the hell are you doing here" I whispered

"I could ask you the same thing" he whispered back.

I crossed my arms and was about to answer when the look on his face changed.

"Francesca…what happened to your face?" said Max, I looked at him to see him studying my cheek where Michael had slapped me.

"I fell" I shrugged as if I didn't have a care in the world.

"Right on your cheekbone, yea I don't think so. Try again" said Max doubtfully.

"Ugh why am I even talking to you, I don't even know you" I growled at him, making a grab for my backpack. But he beat me to it snatching it out of my hands at last minute. He walked over to the creek and held my backpack over it.

"Tell me what happened or say bye bye to your precious bag" said Max.

"You idiot my phone and clothes are in there!"I all but screeched at him, I held back and refrained from ripping his head off.

"Alright well I warned you" said Max.

I felt my eyes widen as he held the bag with one pinky now, I lurched forward not even thinking and made a grab for my bag once again. He swung it to the side and grabbed me from around the waist.

"Let's not be too hasty now Francesca" said Max, while clucking his tongue.

"Okay first of all, my name is F-A-N-G get it, got it, good? Second of all don't tell me what to do, third of all get your fricking hands off me and give me my bag I've had a hell of a night and I don't need your sarcastic remarks right now. oh and put some damn clothes on." I huffed not looking him in the eye. This boy was so infuriating right now I wanted nothing more than to punch him. I take it all back he's not cute; he's a pain in the ass.

"You expect me to see a bruise on a girl and be okay with it? I only met you just hours ago but I don't care no girl is allowed to get hit on my agenda" said Max.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, and gasped at how close our faces were. I tried to ignore the tingly feeling that was shooting through my body, at the close proximity. Even in the moonlight you could still see the rich brownness of his eyes and his thick lashes.

"I can take care of myself now if you don't mind id like my bag" I said softly.

Max rolled his eyes but let me go and handed me my backpack. I slung it onto my shoulders and looked at him.

"Look I'm sorry about your bag but just give me an hour of your time, let me start over I'm a nice guy I promise I don't bite" said max while winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips.

"Fine an hour Antonio but that's all you got."

He smiled at me, his perfect white teeth standing out. My heart thudded in my chest and I swallowed.

Oh great. Stupid hormones.

**SOO DID YOU HATE IT LOVE IT? thanks for the people who reviewed it means a lot to me (:**

**So what happened to Fangs parents? Why is Michael such an ass? Why does max have to be as annoying and hot as a guy. Well review and you'll find out :D **


End file.
